


experience something fantastic

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Consensual Desert Bluffs, Gift Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin seduces Daniel. With a little guidance, Daniel performs like a well oiled machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	experience something fantastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeNami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeNami/gifts).



> very special shout out to [Tisha](http://musicandteddybears.tumblr.com/), who was patient and kind enough to edit this for me again... and again... and again...
> 
> thank you. <3
> 
> also very special shout out to [Jades](http://solarmetronome.tumblr.com), for being puntastic and summarizing things for me. all hail.
> 
> finally, this is a feeble attempt at mixing [Nami's Daniel](http://synernistsupervisor.tumblr.com/) (who is my only Daniel, tbh) and my ill-formed Kevin, because I can!

“Let me walk you to your door,” Kevin says, and Daniel doesn’t think anything of it. There’s the faint scent of wine on his breath, but most everyone – Daniel included – had been drinking at tonight’s function (sponsored by Strexcorp, for Strexcorp). Kevin’s behaviour did not seem any out of the ordinary, and so, Daniel had accepted.

“Let me take the elevator up with you,” Kevin says, “It’s only polite of me,” and Daniel can’t say no when it’s phrased like that. And when they’re standing outside the front door, Daniel fumbling with the keypad, Kevin says, “Let me see you in,” and Daniel thinks that seems reasonable.

It’s not until Kevin is kissing him soundly on the mouth that Daniel starts to think Kevin may have had ulterior motives.

"I haven't done this--" Daniel starts, like it's important, like Kevin doesn't already know and Kevin stops him with a finger to his lips, the maddening scent of vanilla in the air.

"I know. But you want to, right? You've thought about it."

He's so close now, so painfully close, body warm through the fabric of his khakis as he backs Daniel into the wall of his living room. Daniel can feel the heat of him radiating and he shudders once, eyes closed.

"I asked a question," Kevin chides lightly, fingertips catching the underside of Daniel's chin. "You've thought about it?"

It's not the same question, but Daniel doesn't object.

"Yes."

"With me?"

He swallows. There's a lump of something in his throat, a nervous aggression building through him, fire under his skin. He supposes this is comparable to the feeling of anxiety, and ignores it.

"Yes."

Kevin smiles broadly, teeth glinting in the hallway light. He is perfect, dangerously so, and Daniel feels-- something, something powerful, something that has him lurching forward to fill that gap between them, to clumsily meet Kevin's mouth with his own. Kevin hisses, perhaps in pain, but then his mouth is parting against Daniel's, tongue wet against Daniel's lips. He opens his mouth immediately, shivers at the sheer warmth, the contrast between them exemplified with this simple touch, biological heat meeting technological coolness.

“Intriguing,” Daniel murmurs into the skin of Kevin’s lips, and Kevin laughs.

“What is?” he asks and Daniel can think of hundreds of points of interest – how soft and tactile Kevin’s lips are, the temperature and taste of him, wet and sliding and soft. How his breath puffs against Daniel, heavy despite the relative level of physical exertion, how his fingertips are light on the jacket of Daniel’s suit and how Daniel wants, suddenly, desperately, to be wearing a lot less.

“I don’t know.”

Not untrue; he knows it too well now, the intimacy that Kevin is offering, can extrapolate roughly based on the past five minutes what, exactly, it is that he would find intriguing about Kevin, but for the life of him, he cannot think of how to explain it.

Kevin knows him too well, he thinks, because he just laughs gently, like he understands – and maybe he does, because if one of them has to be aware of what’s going on, of how they got to this point it might as well be Kevin. Daniel is adrift.

“Would you like to do that again?”

Daniel’s answer is barely out of his mouth before Kevin is kissing him again, slower, with the kind of caution that Daniel would never have associated with him. 

It feels… nice, like he’s being cherished, taken care of – a kind of warmth diffusing through him that has nothing to do with core temperature. Kevin’s hands are still on his sides, so Daniel mirrors him, copies him by placing his own hands on Kevin’s waist.

He still longs to remove at least his jacket, but that would mean parting from Kevin, and Daniel isn’t quite willing to do that yet.

Instead he chases Kevin’s mouth with his own, follows the give and take of his lips until he thinks he’s beginning to understand the pattern of it. It’s breathtakingly organic, the way Kevin whimpers against him, the way they maneuver each other until Daniel is slotted between the wall and Kevin, held in place by Kevin’s hands on his hips.

Still, he feels as though he can’t get an accurate gauge of arousal – yes, Kevin looks aroused, flushed and petulant when he catches Daniel staring at him – but maybe that’s just a normal, non-sexual reaction to kissing, Daniel doesn’t know. 

It could be a myriad of things, happiness maybe, some kind of fear reaction – but then Kevin catches his eyes, really catches them (how he manages that without eyes of his own is something Daniel doesn’t understand) and smiles again. 

“Bedroom?” he asks and Daniel nods.

*

Kevin divests him of his suit jacket, lets it flutter uselessly to the ground. Daniel itches to pick it up but does not, opting to press his hands against Kevin's sides again instead. He wants to take Kevin's shirt off for him, wants to feel the smoothness of the skin beneath it - but Kevin's shirt is still neatly tucked into his pants, and Daniel doesn't know what the protocol is for this sort of thing. Instead he settles for thumbing circles across the soft polyester of Kevin's shirt, tracing with his fingertips the sprawl of Kevin's ribs and muscles.

At least Kevin seems equally unsure, hands hovering over Daniel's waistband. It's ridiculous, because even though Daniel wants him to do this, to continue the path of his hands lower and lower, to take his shirt off and trail warm brown skin over his chest - he can't articulate it, not even when Kevin frees his mouth, changes his attention to the vulnerable expanse of neck that ought to house a carotid artery.

Is it fear? Maybe. It doesn't feel like fear, but then, Daniel doesn't have much experience with fear in the first place. The mixture of feelings that Kevin is producing in him is unique, and while Daniel can identify some of them - happiness, a sense of belonging - some of them seem elusive to him.

Like the feeling that jolts through him when Kevin bites at his jawline - a kind of pleasure, yes, but one that's hard to quantify. Daniel usually associates it with work, the feeling of being given something to do that will challenge him, excite him. Kevin is neither of those things.

Kevin is neither of those things but when he licks at Daniel's earlobe Daniel feels something within him change, a forceful need to finish this, to see it to the end whatever that might be. His hands on Kevin's ribs push harder, move higher, tracing the outline of his chest, brushing across Kevin's nipples. Kevin hisses against Daniel's throat and Daniel tips his head back, bares his throat.

This, apparently, was what Kevin was waiting for; he shoves a leg between Daniel's, smiles into his neck when he feels that Daniel is hard.

"I want this off of you," Kevin murmurs, tugging at Daniel's shirt.

"Take it off yourself then," Daniel bites back and for a moment he thinks he's gone too far - everything between them is still, Kevin hovering inches in front of him, looking caught off guard.

Then he laughs and everything is moving again, loud and rich and full in a way that has Daniel's nape tingling, a mixture of embarrassment and what he's learning to identify as arousal.

"Is that what you want?" Kevin coos as he works to remove Daniel's tie. "To tell me what to do? Do you want me on my knees? Do you want me to beg?"

"No," Daniel says, but it's only half true. It's appealing imagery - for another night maybe - but he's not yet confident enough to talk his way through this. No, what he wants is--

"Tell me," he says, and a part of him that's detached, watching all of this, notes the slightly breathless quality of his voice. "Tell me what you want me to do, Kevin, I haven't--"

"Okay," Kevin soothes. Daniel's tie is undone; it hangs around his neck uselessly and he cannot take his hands away from where they hold Kevin to fix it, could not even if he needed to. 

Kevin's fingers are fumbling with his buttons; Daniel can feel the minute vibrations that come from Kevin's hands shaking. Nervousness, Daniel concludes. He means to take it back, to tell Kevin that they can have normal sex instead, whatever that entails, but Kevin shakes his head as soon as he opens his mouth.

"Don't do that," he says, authoritative and low. "I'll teach you how to fuck, so that next time you'll know exactly how I want it.”

"Yes," Daniel breathes.

"Good. You can start with this," Kevin says, taking a hand away from where he's slid Daniel's shirt open to tug against Daniel's hand.

He undoes it wordlessly, wondering vaguely if Kevin can feel the way his hands are shaking too. If he does, he doesn't comment on it, guiding Daniel to let the shirt drop on the floor. Finished, he waits, still quiet, as requested - when Kevin realizes that he's waiting for permission to speak as well, he grins.

"We'll keep going with this, okay?” he says, and then he's reaching to press his hands on Daniel’s shoulders, pushing hard until Daniel gets the hint and drops to his knees. 

Kevin's hands don't leave his shoulders, but in the absence of instructions, Daniel doesn't know what to do. He has an idea, of course, what with the way Kevin's crotch is near eye level, outline hard in his khakis.

Daniel wants to reach out and touch it - take it in his hands and feel the hardness of it, length and weight, to taste it, the scent of it. He'll wait as long as Kevin wants him to if it means he'll get this chance, suspended in this moment where time has stood still and all that there is the pressure of Kevin's hands and the sharp awareness of his own erection.

"Take it out," Kevin commands him, and this time Daniel's fingers shake not with fear, but with arousal.

The belt comes off easily, zipper and buttons following suit and then Daniel is wrapping a hand around Kevin's cock, the hardness and heat of it making him gasp out a whimper before he can think to stop himself.

“Daniel,” Kevin chides sweetly, a hand in his hair. He doesn’t tug or yank or do anything to suggest any kind of punishment. “What did I say about that?”

He doesn’t know – god, he doesn’t know, he’s too hard to think straight, aching and throbbing while Kevin looks down on him, kindness in his expression. He’d said not to talk or touch or do anything without Kevin’s permission and he hadn’t, had he?

Sensing his confusion, Kevin trails his hand down to Daniel’s face, pats his cheek gently. 

“You’re learning,” he says. “You’re trying to be good for me, I know. I can tell. So this time, I’ll go easy on you, because you’re trying. You are, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Daniel rasps, “I—”

Kevin taps Daniel’s cheek with his fingers. It’s not hard, and it doesn’t hurt, but it startles him into silence nonetheless.

“Touch when I say,” Kevin continues, as if Daniel hadn’t spoken at all. “Speak when I say – moan when I say. Understand?”

This time Daniel nods, as a compromise between speaking and ignoring. It seems to be the right answer, because Kevin rewards him by loosening his hair and patting his cheek.

"Good boy," he says and Daniel feels a flush of pride at his words.

He takes his hand away from Daniel's face and it's a force of will to keep himself from leaning forward to follow the touch. Instead he watches as Kevin grips himself with one hand. He presses the tip of himself against Daniel's lips, just hard enough that Daniel can smell salt and sex, and holds it there.

“Is this okay?”

He couldn’t speak even if he wanted to, not with the way that Kevin is watching him, so he nods again, feeling the way Kevin’s precome smears against his lips with the movement. Kevin makes a soft noise above him, but otherwise remains still.

He's painfully aware of how hard he is, how tense he is with the repressed need to move. His breath is coming shallowly and he wants to close his eyes against the intensity but can't, not as long as Kevin is pinning him there with the weight of his empty eyed stare. 

"Suck," Kevin tells him and Daniel opens his mouth with a sigh.

Kevin is heavy on his tongue, velvety smooth and tasting so deliciously human. Daniel has no point of reference for this; he runs his tongue experimentally along the crown, laps at the salty liquid he'd tasted when Kevin had first pressed against him.

"You need practice," Kevin says, not unkindly, and then his hands are carding through the back of Daniel's hair. “We’ll get there, though, won’t we?” When Daniel nods again – around his cock, this time – Kevin smiles.

“Suck harder around the tip,” Kevin guides, and when Daniel slides his mouth down the shaft he does, feels rewarded when Kevin grips his hair harder and moans quietly.

“Better,” Kevin sighs from above him, and Daniel’s nerves feel awash in pleasure knowing that he put that tremor in Kevin’s voice.

“You can use your hand around the base,” Kevin continues, “where your mouth doesn’t reach. We’ll train you out of that one day, but –”

He trails off in a gasp when Daniel twists his hand around him, and Kevin’s hips stutter, pressing deeper into Daniel’s mouth.

“God,” Kevin groans, “you learn fast.” Then he sighs and pulls out until only the crown of him is in Daniel’s mouth. “I want to try something – I need you to tell me if it’s okay first though. Okay?”

Daniel nods, and Kevin continues in a rush, words shaky—

“I want to fuck your mouth.”

Daniel starts to nod again, and Kevin taps his cheek.

“It’ll be rough. It might hurt.”

Another half nod, another tap on the cheek.

“If you want it to stop,” Kevin says, grabbing Daniel’s hand and placing it over his still clothed thigh. “Two taps. Okay?”

This time when he nods, Kevin doesn’t tap his cheek. Instead he breathes deeply and, cupping Daniel’s head, snaps his hips forward hard enough to nearly choke him.

It does hurt a little, jaw stiff, uncomfortable trying to breathe through his nose, but it isn’t unpleasant. He’s entranced by how it feels to be used like this, like he’s a tool, a means to the end that is Kevin’s pleasure.

Like an employee, Daniel thinks, and very nearly comes in his pants.

"Good," Kevin says when he pulls himself from Daniel's mouth. He's hard enough that it looks painful, and through his haze of lust Daniel feels some trepidation at the thought of letting Kevin fuck him.

"Stand up," Kevin tells him. "Take your pants off. And sit on the bed."

Daniel does. He doesn't miss the way Kevin stares at him when he drops his boxers. He folds his clothes into a stack on the floor, a counterpoint to Kevin who steps out of pants and leaves them in a pile.

Kevin pushes him backwards onto the bed, crawls over him. Daniel bites his lip hard when he feels Kevin's cock drag over his, entirely accidental and entirely erotic. Kevin catches it and grins at him. From beneath him Daniel can see the sweat beading on his forehead, hair heavy in his face. Daniel can see the individual scars that make up where Kevin's eyes were stitched. He wants to kiss them, to smooth them down with his tongue, to trace the bumps with his lips and taste where blade had met skin. There’s nothing secret about this; everyone knows what Kevin did, that looking into the light of the Smiling God was too much for him, but there’s something vulnerable about it anyways, something that makes Daniel feel a warm protectiveness diffusing through him.

"Switch with me," Kevin says and his voice hitches. "I'm going to teach you how to fuck me."

"Okay," Daniel says, "okay," and Kevin doesn't tell him to stop, only rolls off of him.

Underneath him, Kevin beams a smile that somehow makes the edges of his scars twist with it.

"Kiss me," he murmurs, and Daniel needs no further encouragement. Kevin's body beneath his is warm and pliable; his skin feels cold in comparison, even with Kevin's hands on him. He's starting to feel warmer now, heat diffusing through him like so many chemical reactions, intensified by the soft, sweet noises that Kevin makes when Daniel kisses his neck, his jaw, his shoulders. 

He no longer has the sense of urgency he'd had before, naked body pressed against Kevin's. He'd be content to spend hours like this, slow and tender, wringing gentle noises from Kevin's lips. But Kevin is squirming by the time he starts to tentatively nip at Kevin's lips, and when he tells Daniel to start fingering him, voice breathy and high, it's unsurprising.

Kevin guides him to where the lube and condoms are, guides him through the first touch of lube on his hand, cold and slick, the first brush of fingertips against his ass. He's warm enough that Daniel almost wonders if the feeling will stay with him after, heat and intimacy fading slowly away over the span of a few days.

He wonders if he'll be able to live without doing this again.

It doesn't take long for the crook of his fingers to open Kevin up, for Kevin to start rocking his hips, trying to press Daniel in deeper with a sense of experience that has Daniel burning with possessiveness. 

The comparative coolness of the bedroom air is distracting, as is the coolness of the lube that Daniel pours into his hand, but it's well worth it for the way Kevin props himself up on his elbows to watch, the weight of his stare heavy and uncomfortably thorough.

Then he's pressing himself into Kevin and all rational thought is gone. The heat on his fingers is nothing compared to the impossibly tight heat surrounding his cock, the way Kevin sighs like he's been waiting his whole life for Daniel to do this to him, /with/ him. He catches Kevin by the wrists and holds him there, not missing the way that Kevin's breath hitches, the way that he tries to press himself closer against Daniel.

They kiss. They kiss, and Daniel keeps him in place as he kisses the corner of Kevin's mouth, the slope of his neck, the bridge of his clavicle, wherever he can get to him. Kevin doesn't guide him through this, because Daniel already knows when to be rough and when to be gentle, when to grip Kevin's wrists like he's trying to break them and when to ease up until his hands around him are only a formality. 

He kisses Kevin through his orgasm, and Kevin kisses him through his, sloppy and slow and so full of meaning that it continues to ache long after it's over. 

It bothers him because he doesn't know what it means, finicky human knowledge that is beyond the scope of what Daniel is programmed to know. That Kevin planned this when he left his house this evening, that he kissed Daniel tenderly as often as he did harshly, that when Daniel gets up to bring him a washcloth he makes no comments about leaving.

From the doorway, he can see Kevin curled up on his duvet, facing the window, knees to his chest. He looks up as Daniel crosses the threshold, smiles at the sight of him, warm and assuring.

“Are you staying the night?”

It’s blunter than Daniel had meant it to be, but Kevin’s smile doesn’t falter. The washcloth is still in his hand, warm water dripping down his hand and onto his bare feet; Daniel counts the drips while Kevin considers his answer.

“If you’ll have me,” he says finally, slowly, like he’s not sure and Daniel’s heart lurches in his chest.

“Of course.”

There’s a pause; Daniel with the washcloth, Kevin playing with his sheets.

“I’ll assume you don’t want your own bed,” Daniel finishes, and from across the room, Kevin grins.


End file.
